iCan't Say it to Your Face
by ZuEra
Summary: All the things that Sam and Freddie are too afraid to say to each other's faces? They write them in notes to each other. And you know you'd like to see what they're saying. Seddie angst/love. Rated T for language and some darker themes
1. iAm Furious

**Hey everyone (: This is actually only the second story that I've posted, but I do a lot of writing outside of this site. So just a little bit about this story; it's in note format, I guess just locker notes between Sam and Freddie between classes. It's all the stuff that they can't say to each other's face. Possible romance later on; no story outside of****their ****notes. It's a multi-chapter and I hope you like it (:**

**Disclaimer: iWill never own iCarly (:**

* * *

><p><span>iCan't Say It To Your Face<span>

_Freddie,_

_ You make me crazy. I can't even stand to look at you. You're disgusting and nerdy and you don't give a shit. And I know you're going to try to pin this on me. But don't. Just don't. You don't have to understand. You'll never understand. All that matters is that I hate you. Forget that I ever said I loved you. I don't anymore. I must have been crazy when I told you that. Just stay out of my life._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Why can't you just grow up? Does it even matter to you that you've hurt me before too? No, it doesn't. That's because you're selfish. You can treat me as bad as you want, but the moment I slip and say something that you don't like then I'm the devil. You say I don't understand you, but you're wrong. Well whatever. You're right. I don't give a shit._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's right. You ARE the devil. And I KNOW you don't understand me. You never will. You don't have a terrible mother, or a dad that walked out on you, or the constant feeling that you're not good enough. So shut up Fredbitch. You don't know crap._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You're kidding me right? Yeah, boo-hoo, I don't have a dad who walked out on me. I don't have a dad at all. Ever wonder why my last name's Benson—the last name of my mom's family? I bet you'd like to; it'd shut you up. And seriously? You make me feel like I'm not good enough every day. I'm sick of it._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ …What happened to your dad?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I don't feel like talking about it. Especially not through a note. I guess come see me later if you can contain your demon and I'll tell you..._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that might seem like a strange place to end it, but I can't very-well tell you what happens, so I guess you'll have to wait till the next day when they continue the notes. It's definitely going to get better from here.<strong>

****I apologize that it's so short :/ They'll be longer in the future though ^_^**

**Review and tell me what you think please! I'll appreciate it (:**


	2. iNormal Again

**Wow, so many subscriptions! :'D Thanks for the reads guys (: **

**Before you read any further, I just wanted to let you all know that this story doesn't have a huge plot. It's kind of just a fun little thing, with some love and sadness in it-although this chapter isn't the saddest, to be honest. **

**Disclaimer: iHave not yet succeeded in buying iCarly from Dan.**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ …Sorry…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Why are you sorry?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ For saying that you don't get me… And because of what happened. You know…with your mom._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Don't worry about it… Not a big deal._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I mean it, okay? Gosh now I feel all bad and stuff. Just forgive me or tell me to go away so this can be over._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I'm not gonna tell you to go away, and…I'm sorry too._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ What the hell? Why are you sorry?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Because you told me that you love me, and, well…I ruined it. Sorry._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh…that. Just…can we forget about it? Pretend I never said it? That was…stupid._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ If you say so. It wasn't stupid though. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ So…just friends then? Back to normal?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah, sure. But seriously, sorry._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Forget about it Fredwheeze.<em>

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You really have to insult me all the time don't you? After the deep conversations we've just had?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yup; makes the world go round. Come over on Saturday and take me out to eat some ribs. Mama's having a withdrawal._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Aw, you want me to take you on a date? How cute!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ What the chiz? You know that's not what I meant. Forget about it Fredtubs._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Such a baby._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Do you even wanna go there? Really? If you wanna go there I'll go there and we'll see who's the baby._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ …Nevermind then…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I knew you'd see it my way. Oh by the way, thanks for the 20 bucks—bought me a new bunch of Fatcakes._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Uhm… I beg your pardon? I did NOT give you 20 bucks._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ "Give" such a relative word. It means different things to different people._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I hate you so much. I hope you get fat off of those stupid Fatcakes._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Sorry, Nub, not gonna happen. I've been very healthy lately—only eating the fat free Fatcakes._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Fat-free Fatcakes? Oh dear irony, how we love thee._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><strong>Like I previously stated, there wasn't anything too sad in this chapter, but a little Seddie teasing, if you wanna call it that. More to come of course, and it'll definitely get more interesting ;)<strong>

**Please review-I wanna know what you guys think :D I'll update soon (:**


	3. iOops

**Hey all (: Remember when I said it would be getting a bit more interesting? Well, that begins here ;) Read and review (:**

**Disclaimer: iDo not own iCarly, and iAm losing hope that iEver will :P**

* * *

><p><em>Dad,<em>

_ Who do you think you are? Do you feel good about yourself and what you did? I hope you know that you were right, mine and Mom's life IS crap without you…does that make you happy or something? Is that why you said it before you left? I don't know why you would start up a family just so you could pack up your stuff and walk out on us. Mom isn't the greatest person in the world but at least she had the bravery to raise her kids. What does that say about you? _

_ Look, the truth is, I miss you, Dad. If you hadn't left us I just wonder where we'd be. Probably NOT living in some crappy old house in the bad side of town. But what about you? Where are you, Dad? Probably living it up with some hooker I bet. _

_ I think that somewhere inside of me…I love you. And I bet if you ever thought about me and Mel you'd find some love for us in yourself. Do you think of us? Ever? There's so much that I'd say to you if we were face-to-face, so many things you deserve to hear. But you'll never get this letter, so I guess it's kind of pointless._

_Your daughter (regrettably),_

_Samantha_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um… What's this? …A note to your…dad?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh shit you didn't read that did you?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well yeah; you put it in my locker what else was I supposed to do?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Ugh you idiot! Maybe you should've stopped when you realized it wasn't for you! Fuck! It was the wrong fucking note. Not. Meant. For your. Eyes. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I could've guessed that. Look, sorry I read it, but you should have checked what you were giving me._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Shut up, Benson. Why the hell did you read it?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Why the hell did you put it in my locker? Don't try to blame this on me. Why'd you write a letter to your dad?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>None of your business, Nub!<em>

_Sam,_

_ I've already read it, you might as well just tell me. I won't judge, Sam…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Look… I write letters to my dad when I'm upset, or when something's going on at home. Or sometimes just when I think about him. All the things that I wish I could say to his face, but can't._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Why can't you?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Alright, fine. I'll just spill, but don't you dare tell anyone or you can guess what'll happen. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since he left and I don't want to. But at the same time…I miss him. And it's like I get to talk to him when I'm writing, even though it's usually just crappy hate stuff and bitter. But still…ya know?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah…I know…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I guess I can't say that you don't understand anymore, can I? Now that I know what went on with you…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ That's right._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ And like I said if you tell anybody anything you'll wake up in the morning without a dick._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Chill out, okay? You can trust me. Promise._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Okay._

_ …Thanks._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Anytime, Princess Puckett. Anytime._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ …Don't call me that. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it. I just look at this story as a fun little thing. Not necessarily something you need to be on the edge of your seat waiting for, but something to keep you occupied, or just if you like cute Seddie lovefriendship/angst. **

**Now I know you're all out there-I've got subscribers. So what do we say I get a few reviews-say, three?-before I post the next one? I'd appreciate it (: Much love! 3**

**ZuEra**


	4. iJust Wanna Talk

**Alright. It's been a while, but you guys didn't follow through. Oh well though, I guess I just gotta give it some more time, don't I? Enjoy and please review! Seddie forevie! (Hm...that is a horrible attempt at a fun rhyme...)**

**Disclaimer: iOwn not the title of iCarly, the characters in it, or any of that stuff (yeah, disclaimer in Shakespearean talk)**

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yo…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ What do you want?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um… I don't know. I can't just talk to you?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Without me having the urge to kill myself? Not really. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You're such a demon._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, I know. But that's okay._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ See, you're talking to me even though you don't want to._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Or maybe I have an ulterior motive. Heh heh…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah right._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Don't be so quick to doubt, Fredward. …You know your mother? Tall, freaky, crazy?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Sounds more like your mom._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Touche. But I'm talking about your mom…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ What'd you do to her? O_O_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Ohh…nothin'._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Seriously. What'd you do?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Seriously. Nothing._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Should I believe you?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You're gonna take me out to get some good quality steak on Saturday._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Don't change the subjet! And…NO I'M NOT!_

_-Fredie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You spelled your own name wrong. And oh yes, you really are._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I am not! I don't want to!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Remember when we talked about the word "give", well, "want" is like that. It's another one of those relative words. The meaning is flexible. So I say that you __want__ to buy me some steak._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ NO, I really DON'T. I don't WANT to spend any time with you whatsoever! You're a demon!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Fine.<em>

* * *

><p><em>…Fine?<em>

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... Sam Puckett? Give up? Whaat? Insanity! But perhaps there's a reason. Just maybe :P <strong>

**And who thinks Sam actually did something to Freddie's mom? Lol, it may come up later-maybe not.**

**I've got my own ideas for this story of course, but if you guys ever have suggestions then you can put them in reviews or just PM me with them (: **

**Love always (: -ZuEra**


	5. iExpression

**Wow. Thanks for the reads and the reviews guys (: You reviewer people make me smile :P The words just flew off of my fingers with this chapter. Its very Seddie and it also reveals some of Sam's soft and scared side. I hope you like it, and I apologize if you feel it's a bit out of character. R&R**

**Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly, but iDo however, own the storyline in this fic (:**

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ So what's with you lately? You're acting all distant to Carly and me…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Not to you, to Carly._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well…why?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ When I'm around her, I feel all…flawed…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ What? Why would you say that?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Because it's true. Everyone loves Carly. She's so perfect and pretty and talented. And she doesn't hide it either. Any chance she gets to get up and sing on stage she does—everyone already knows you can sing, bitch! Seriously… Ugh. I bet no one even knows that I like to sing too. I don't ever get a chance to show anyone._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I knew that; you have a great voice. And for the record, I don't look at Carly like she's any better than you, even if I hate to admit it._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's some bullshit and you know it. Leave it to Carly's lover-boy to patronize me (and make me feel no better than when we even started)._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ It's not bullshit! I love Carly, okay? But not like that. I love her the way that I love you._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You love me? (Gags) Gross. Not helping the self-esteem._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ As a friend, stupid. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well… Okay. But that doesn't change anything else. Carly will always be the better one. The perfect one. Chizz, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well. Look, I don't care what anyone thinks of you or Carly or anyone else, and neither should you. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Do you know what people think of me as? A drug-tastic, fat bitch who has nothing going on in her life that's worth anything. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No one thinks that. First of all, you are far from fat. Second, I know you're not a druggie. Third, what about iCarly? I'd say that's worth a lot. To everyone. And so are you. Seriously._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Thanks for the pep-talk… Sorry for being a priss and whining to you. That was…stupid. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No problem, and it wasn't. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh, and sorry for trash-talking Carly. You know I don't really feel that way about her. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I know._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ So you better think twice before telling her or anyone. Or else you'll wake up one morning with your eyelids glued shut and your mother freaking out because someone wrote "sexed" and "up" on them. Clear?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ And just when I started to think maybe we were a bit closer._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Dream on, nerd._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I hate you._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Sure you do. (I hate you more)._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm really satisfied with how this has turned out. I just gotta say. I felt like this was a cute and fluffy chapter (: Very fun to write, and very true (in my opinion) about Carly's need for attention.<strong>

** And I want to really thank those who reviewed once again. The things that have been said really make me smile (: You're all awesome (;**

**Lots of love! -ZuEra3**


	6. iApologize

**Wow, great reviews guys-thank you all sooo much! **

**Before you move on to reading, I think you should read this. It's come to my attention (luckily, not through any accusations) that my story is similar to another story on here called iPass Notes. I just wanted to say that even though the concept of notes is the same, the stories really are different. (For example, mine takes place outside of the show, while SavySoCool's occurs during episodes). I just wanted to say that I love that story, and I'm definitely not trying to copy it in any way.**

**Aaanyway. I hope you like this one. It's kinda cute (:**

**Disclaimer: iWish iDidn't constantly have to say that iDon't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Hey…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Hey? Something wrong?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Ugh… I'm feeling all guilt-stricken._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um…what? What about?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Okay, well remember that time I apologized for everything? You know the night that we…kissed, and whatnot. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah… What about it?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well I apologized for all the crap I do, and I guess now I'm gonna do it again. I guess._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh… Okay. But why?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Cuz what you told me about your dad and mom last month made me feel all bad for the stuff I do. So…I'm sorry that I'm a horrible person to you. And, I'm sorry that you had a crappy childhood and that your dad—whoever he is—is a jackass… Okay?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ It's okay, and don't worry about my dad. I don't think about him too much—it's hard to think about someone who you've never met. I guess I just worry about my mom and how she feels about it all… I mean, it was probably the worst experience of her life. She just doesn't want me to turn out the way that he did…you know?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ …So that's why she's so ultra-crazy… Well, I guess I should tell you that I never actually did anything to her when I was scaring you last week. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah, I figured that out myself. Thanks anyway though._

_-Freddie _

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ So yeah. Now I've apologized for everything. We're all good then?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah, I'd say so._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Cool. Well, then I'll see you around Fredlumps._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well wait just a second. Why'd you apologize through a note? Just curious._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well if you must know, I just felt like it'd be easier this way. It's hard enough for me to apologize, especially for something like this, okay? I can't say it to your face—why not write it down?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Alright, well, I'll talk to you later then. Thanks for the apology._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, but don't get used to it. See you at Carly's._

_-Sam_

**Aw, awkward Seddie apologies :P I hope you liked it. I gotta say, this is really easy to write. Thanks again for everything, and definitely review to tell me what you think (:**

**Lots of love! -ZuEra **


	7. iRuin Us

**Hey all (: I know it's been a few days, but I get pretty busy. I think I do update relatively quick compared to some :P Anyway, I like this chapter, but I generally tend to lol. **

**I'm proud of the length of this (: It was fun to write. Just don't forget to tell me what you think (:**

**Disclaimer: iWill say it again. iDon't own iCarly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ We need to talk…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Come on, please? Don't ignore me._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I know you're getting these notes. I know you're reading them so it's no good pretending that you don't have something to say._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Okay… It's been like three days. Carly's sick of you being mad at me… I'm sick of it too. Come on, let's just move on. I was wrong, okay?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I'm sorry… I'm sorry for calling you a ruthless pig, and saying that you'll never make anything of yourself, and for insulting the way you were raised. And, I'm just sorry for hurting you… I didn't mean to make you so upset, or cry… :/ I didn't mean anything…I swear. Please respond, even if you don't want to actually talk to me… Please?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You're stupid. You're an idiot. The stuff you said hurt, and maybe still does a little, but that's not why I'm so pissed at you. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Then…why?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Think about it. Really THINK about it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I have no idea…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You have no idea… Of course. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I just made something worse, didn't I?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Do the things we talk about in these notes mean anything to you? Or do you not mean those words either?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh. I get it… _

_ Look, Sam. I mean it when I say that I'm sorry._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You told me you didn't think those things about me; the things that everyone else seems to think. You sweet-talked me and made me feel good. Then you turn around and tell me all the things that you promised—promised, remember?—that you didn't think? Real nice, Freddie._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I was angry—after what you did how could I have not been? But I'm not gonna say that it made what I said worth anything… I was just mad, and I…I wanted what I said to hurt. But only at the time! _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well congrats, it worked. You completely embarrassed me. I bet you feel good, huh?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No. Of course I don't. Like I said, I really didn't mean it. Any of it._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's the thing. You never mean it. You really don't. But even if I don't show it, you get what you're trying to do every time. Every time it hurts me. I guess last time was all I could take. You made me cry in front of the whole internet world you stupid nub!_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I… I guess I don't really know what to say… Except that I'm sorry (again)… And that I'm the only one who should be embarrassed—I'm the one who looked like an ass in front of the whole internet yelling like that. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well whatever. I don't cry. I never cry._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Please can you accept my apology? I'm trying my best._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I don't know. Just…stay away, okay? _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Wait…no come on._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Don't do this._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Silent treatment… :/_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Uh oh... Well, I'll just give you all a slight hint. This problem will not be gone by the next chapter.**

**Review and PM (: **

**Lots of love! -ZuEra  
><strong>


	8. iTell a Story

**Well, I gotta say, I worked really hard on this chapter. It was pretty important to get it right, and I didn't want to screw it up or make it too dark. Warning, dark themes are mentioned/implied in this chapter.  
>I figured there was a lot of unsaid things in here, so I wanted to give you guys a look at Freddie's past since they've talked about it so much. One more quick thing and I'll let you go on to reading it, Freddie's writing is supposed to be bad. I mean, he's telling the story of his past, so obviously it's awkward for him. <strong>

**Disclaimer: iOwn a package of Ramen, not iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Hey…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh hey. What's up?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Tell me a story._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ A story..?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah… A story…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You ignore me for almost a week, and the first thing you say is that you want to hear a story?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Make it a good one. Something that'll keep my interest._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um…okay? Well, here goes nothing. Ready?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Let's just get on with it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Okay…um… So there was this girl, and when she was growing up her parents fought and her mom walked out on the family. Then years later, she came back and they got back together. That really confused the girl, and she didn't know what to feel because part of her was angry with her mom for leaving, but then she felt like she should be happy that at least she came back. But she wasn't. She just wanted to have a normal family. She never really dated through high school, but then she went to college and eventually started with a job as a nurse. But then one night, she met a man, and he…you know…took advantage of her…against her will. And then she found out that the was pregnant with a boy. She had to raise him by herself, and she was terrified because she wanted to be a better mother than her mom was to her, and she didn't want her boy to turn out like the man who had caused her to be a mother in the first place. Even though it wasn't her choice to have him, she still loved the little boy more than anything. But as he grew up, he started to realize that he wasn't normal. Other kids had fathers. Other boys played football with their dad… Why didn't he? What happened to his dad? He loved his mom more than anything, but sometimes she drove him crazy! She wouldn't talk about his dad at all, and he started to wonder what she was hiding. He wanted to be mad at her because he figured that she'd left his dad most likely, and now he didn't have one. Now he wasn't good at sports, and his mom was so annoying! She wouldn't let him do anything like other kids. And then this overly obnoxious blonde haired demon came into his life and insulted pretty much everything he had. He wanted to tell her off and tell her everything, but he didn't even know why he was different. When his mom actually told him what happened, then everything the demon-girl said actually started to hurt a little bit. But he knew that she didn't understand—she didn't know the situation he'd been in—and so he didn't let things get him angry as much. Besides, he knew she had a heart deep inside of her. He kind of actually liked being around her, even though he'd never admit it to her face. They'd had some pretty good times. Maybe life wasn't all that bad. He just knew that someday he'd go find his dad—if anyone could actually call him that. He would find him and destroy him like the man had destroyed his mother all those years ago. _

_Um…yeah…the end._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Nice story. You should never be a writer though, Freddison._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ What? That's all you have to say?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ What else should I say? I said it was a nice story. I'm not sure I get it though. Why didn't the kid go find his dad and beat his face in? _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Because he didn't know where to—ugh forget it. You really don't get what the point of me telling that was, do you?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Not really, but why doesn't the kid make a move on his chick-friend if he likes her so much? Sounds like she could help him beat up his dad too._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I… I don't know. Maybe he hadn't thought of it or something._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well that's a really stupid ending for a story. He never even __looked__ for his dad. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Maybe I'll get back to you on that one. And about the blonde haired demon; I'm pretty sure she hates him too much for him to make a move._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well, I think he sounds like a decent kid. Maybe a little nubby, but seriously he should at least try. Wow look at me. I'm getting all hung up on a stupid story; the romance part even!—it's like I'm Carly or something._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well… I hope you enjoyed my story. I mean, the story. See you later at Carly's?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Always._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well I hope you liked it. If you guys don't get it-although I kinda explained it in the beginning author's note-the story is about Freddie's mom and his past. Obviously Sam doesn't get it (but she's apparently a Seddie shipper, even if she doesn't know it!).<br>As always, I thank you all for reading.  
><strong>****It would mean a lot if you reviewed this chapter, even if you don't review others. I'd really like to know what you think of this one specifically. **

**Lots of love! -ZuEra **


	9. iHave Nothing to Say

**First off... DID YOU ALL SEE iLOST MY MIND? IT WAS AMAZING! I WAS LIKE "YEAAAAHHH!" **

**...Ehem... Anyway.**

**I have something that's important for you all to know, so _READ HERE! _ I'm going away for a week, so I won't be able to upload. Sorry :( But it's only a week, and I'm sure you can all live without this story for seven days (if not, I suggest reading through the past chapters and perhaps seeing a therapist). Lastly, I hope you all enjoy this (:**

**Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly. Plain and simple.**

**WAIT! I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING!**

**The reviews for the last chapter were amazing. They really meant a lot to me. I rewrote the story more than once because it was really important to me to get it right, and to tell it the way that Freddie would. So the positive responses to it warmed my heart. Thank you to all who reviewed 3**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um…? Nothing to say?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Not really._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Then why'd you write a note in the first place?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Cuz I enjoy talking to you, Fredface. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh… You do?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah. I get a kick out of you. You're so nubby that it makes me laugh at times._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Mhm. I see._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You doubt me or something, Benson?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Nah, just running my other theories through my head._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Other theories? Like what?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Like, perhaps you're just in love with me and that's why you like talking to me. I bet it's got nothing to do with my nubbiness._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Ew no! Gosh what do you take me for? Why would I love you?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Just going off of the past when you may or may not have told me exactly how you feel._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I made it clear that that's all in the past. Remember, just friends? _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Alright, alright, don't get your Las Vegas panties in a bunch. (Cough—I still have my theories—cough)_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ False, Fredward. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Alright. Well in that case, I'm glad you enjoy talking to me._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah…sure. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh, and I enjoy talking to you too._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh…cool. See what you did, Nub? You made it all awkward by bringing up the past! You better not act weird tonight or Carly's gonna notice and I'll give you the Texas Wedgie; Verson 2.0._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Sorry… And uh… Please don't._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Good and scared. Just how I like to keep you._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You're insane. Just how I like you._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I gotta say, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's kinda boring, and I'm really sorry that this is the last update for a week. But at least there was sorta maybe a little hint of Seddie (Sam enjoys talking to him, sorta cutesy stuff at the end? Eh...yeah...)<strong>

****Oh, and in case this wasn't obvious (maybe I've said this before) this story is without  iOMG/iLost My Mind. So, those episodes are non-existent here ^_^ (Even though they rocked).  
><strong>

**Okay, so today when you guys review, I have a little challenge (for myself actually). Just put a random word in there, and I promise (cringe) to use it somewhere in the next chapter! ANY WORD, just put it as the bottom. Wait, not any word. Keep it at least mildly clean guys :P **

**Lot's of love! -ZuEra **


	10. iPlay a Game

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I actually wrote this chapter while I was gone because I missed it (too bad I couldn't upload).  
>But I had a ton of fun with this one trying to put all your guys' words in it! So thanks to everyone who gave me the words! It was so fun, but so hard too! <strong>

**Anyway, I really like this chapter. I wrote it in honor of iLost My Mind (which never happened in this story). **

**Here are the words that you guys gave me:**

**Embrace Your Inner Gibby: Lollipop **

**Geekquality: Push-pins **

**Crazichi123: Combustian **

**Freakynerdchick: Pineapples **

**Vegas: Aglet (and yes, Vegas, I definitely get the reference ;)**

**Nisha80: Random-sex (I'm actually unsure if that was a request, but I used it anyway lol)**

**Anonymous: Fresa MayRaah: Adore**

********_I apologize if this chapter gets a bit confusing. There is a part where they write without signing or addressing, but I tried my very hardest to make it obvious who was writing by the writing style. Again, sorry if it's confusing_********

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Wtf…? You didn't write anything._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_I'm just doing what you did the other day!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Sorry, but I guess it's only cute when I do it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Apparently._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Let's play a game._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

…_What kind of game?(:_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Don't be a pervert, if I wanted random-sex with someone it would __not __be you._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_I was just kidding. Anyway, what game?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_We're going to tell a story. Line by line. First me, then you. Got it?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Yeah, easy enough._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Okay, here we go:_

_There was once a young girl with a horrible life._

* * *

><p><em>(Nice way to start it, Sam…) She grew up alone because her mother was always too busy for her.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(I'll start it however I want to, Fredly) She started to feel angry…and hungry.<em>

* * *

><p><em>So she went to the village market where she…met a strange man.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The man was ugly—his name was Fred.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Haha, hilarious reference—catch my sarcasm?) The man took her to his shop.<em>

* * *

><p><em>There he had a wide variety of strange dolls.<em>

* * *

><p><em>One looked like her mother.<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Oh, nice touch Fredface, I know where to go with this now) So she stole it when Fred wasn't looking, because she knew what it was.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It was a voodoo doll.<em>

* * *

><p><em>So the girl ran home, and took out a push-pin.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Without thinking twice, she poked the pin into the doll.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Right in the ass!<em>

* * *

><p><em>(Nice, Sam…). Miles away, her mother felt it in a small combustion of pain.<em>

* * *

><p><em>So then the girl took out a knife!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Okay, this is getting a little…creepy. Let's stop._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Aw, baby's scared. But fine. Ya know, Benson, you actually aren't that bad of a writer. Especially compared to that piece-of-crap-story that you wrote me the other day._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_That's because now it was a real story._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_What are you talking about "real story"? Before was a real story too._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_No, that was my story._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Your story?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Yeah, of my life. Didn't that sound familiar to you? At all? I told you the whole story, just not quite that detailed._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Oh… But wait, if that was your story, then the blond-haired demon…_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

…

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Never mind._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Uhm… Parts of that (like, uh, the demon) were simply added for…effect._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Yeah, that's what I figured…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_So yeah._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Yeah well anyway, the story sucked._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well forget you, Sam!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Oh go suck a lollipop!_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Go eat a fresa!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

…_What's a fresa?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_I actually don't know. It seemed fitting though._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Yeah, very. So, you doing anything later?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_My mom's taking me to the Shoe-Taylor's. She wants to get me new shoes because the aglet on one of mine is furrowing, and that's a "hazard" to my health._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Oh…okay._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Why do you ask?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_No reason. I was just wanting to check out the Groovie Smoothie. I heard there's a new flavor; pineapples mixed with Alaskan guava. So I was just thinking that since Carly's probably gonna be busy, maybe you'd wanna go._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_That sounds like a weird combination. I didn't even know they had guava in Alaska. Sounds like something you would just adore. And what's Carly busy with?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_She's…just busy._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Well like I said, I'll be getting shoes. But maybe when I'm home if you wanna go still?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_Oh…okay. Sure._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Cool. I'll see you around five maybe? Just be at my apartment door, k?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_I'll be there. Later, Nub._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Later, Puckett.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>See why I wrote that in honor of iLost My Mind? There's some real Seddiness in there lol. Not just hints of it ;) Anyway, I hope it wasn't too confusing with the notes, and I hope you all enjoyed seeing your words in there. By far the hardest word for me to put in was "combustion", but the rest were actually relatively easy (: <strong>

**I feel like there was something else I was going to say, but I can't remember (my luck I'll remember after I post this).**

**Anyway, I hope to get reviews from all my readers-I know you're there (creepy voice). Lots of love!**

**-ZuEra **


	11. iAm Smarter Than You Think

**Okay, so, I'm sorry. It's been a little longer than usual for the update. BUT I've been a bit busy. Won't happen again *pinky promise***

**So this chapter, to be honest, was kind of a filler. But it DID give me some ideas for the future (: So it's still a minor success. I hope you enjoy it (:**

**Disclaimer: iTalked to Dan, but he won't give me the rights. iDon't own iCarly :/**

**_OOOOOOH READ HERE!_**

**I have a major announcement! I've been thinking, and I feel like it would be super cool to do a companion story for this :D But what does that mean? It means I'll be writing what happens in real life to cause these notes. The notes will sometimes but not always be mentioned, but they will definitely have an influence on what happens in the story. Maybe then some of the things that were unsaid (ie. the fight in chapter one, Freddie telling Sam in person about his past, when they went out for smoothies) would be shown (: Maybe means definitely.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm hungry<em>

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Um…hi?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Thanks for the smoothie, Freddork._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh, that was like, three days ago but you're welcome._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, but I never got around to thanking you for buying it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh, you're wel—wait. I didn't pay for it. You did._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Keep believing that, Freddly._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Ugh! Well, I guess some things never change._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's right. Some things never, ever change. _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well I guess it's a good thing that after high school I'll be in college and you'll be off in some asylum for the freaky. (Just kidding, don't eat me)._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I won't be in any asylum. In case you didn't know this, Fred__freak__, I've applied to three colleges._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh, really? I'm shocked. What colleges?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Culinary colleges. And if I have any luck whatsoever, I'll be accepted._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No offense, but with your grades, I'm not sure how likely that would be. But, if you want I could tutor you._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah right. If my grades don't meet par then I'll just pull out some sob story and that'll get me in for sure._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Hate to tell you this, but these people are a bit smarter than that. Seriously, it you really want to get into a good college, you should start improving your grades. At least then you could put that on your application or tell them if they set up a meeting._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well, we'll see. I guess it wouldn't necessarily __kill__ me to spend a little alone time with you, especially if it'll help me get in cooking school._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You know… It's pretty cool that you're doing this. Culinary school I mean. You'll be good at it._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks, Fredface.<em>

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_Yeah. So when do you wanna come over?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Doesn't matter. How bout tomorrow after school?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Alright. I could do that._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Cool. But you better not make it boring._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I'll do my best._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Not good enough :P_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ How bout if I make sure my moms gone so she's not freaking out on you the whole time._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's a little better. But anyway I'll see you later._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh okay. Bye_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda boring, and I feel like I'm straying from the original theme I had hoped to put in this, which was angst. But still, I love this story, so maybe I can find a way to work it back into it. I love you guys, by the way. You're all so amazing. I love reading your reviews.<strong>

**Oh! That reminds me. I'd love to get a review or PM from you guys regarding the chapter, and also what you all think of the companion story (which, if you somehow didn't read it before, is _above at the top_), so go ahead and add that to your reviews if you have any input (:**

**Lot's of love! -ZuEra**


	12. iGotta Ask You Somethin'

**Okay, I'm a bad person. I didn't write for a whole week! . But I pulled my act together just for you guys and wrote this chapter. It's alright, if I do say so myself. I think you'll all like it just fine. I've also been working on the companion story-slowly but surely. It'll be up soon enough! (: **

**Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly**

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ So… How'd you do?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You'll be happy to know that I got a B+._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Really? That's great! …You're welcome :P_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, yeah, thanks. Your work is done._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh no it's not. One B+ isn't going to get you into college. You're going to have to keep working._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Mehh… I don't wanna!_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ It'll pay off!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Mama needs more motivation than that._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well… Okay. If you continue working with me and get an A- on your next test, I'll take you out to that new steak house across town._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Hm… Alright. I heard that place was pretty good._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah me too. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Well, if that's all you had to say, I'll see you later, nub._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Alright, see ya later._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well wait…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Get on with it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Prom's in two weeks._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, and?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well. I don't know if you were planning on going or not, but I was thinking maybe we could go together._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh… Is that an offer? Are you asking me to prom? _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah…I am._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Okay. Ask me to my face and we'll see._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh… Okay. I'll see you later then—with an invitation to prom._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Uh-huh. Later Freddison._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty cute, huh? If only you knew what was going to happen next ;) But you don't! Only I do! Yes, this chapter is pretty short, I know. But I was having a little writer's block. Not to worry though! (:<strong>

**Can I ask for at least 5 reviews before the next chapter? Yes, I think that's what I'm going to do. Five reviews please (:**

**Lots of love! -ZuEra**


	13. iSee How It Is

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews guys! I love reading what you have to say-gets me motivated to write more! XD **

**Anyway, this chapter is pretty good. Kinda cute, kinda funny, kinda mysterious at the end. All in all, it's pretty nice I suppose :P**

**Disclaimer: iAm so done with these wacked up disclaimers after this chapter. iDo not, nor will iEver own iCarly**

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I hate you._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Wwhaa…? What'd I do?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I dunno. I just hate you (:_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Sheesh, don't kid like that. I thought you were mad at me or something._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh, I'm mad at you, what a tradegy. You're a dork, Benson._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Well, I guess some things never change._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's right, Freddio._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I can't believe I asked __you __to prom._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ But I bet you're glad I said yes._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Yeah, I am._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Then wipe that stupid smile off your face, Fredsap._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Wha..? How do you know I'm smiling?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Mama knows all. Even though a stupid locker note._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ You know, I'm starting to believe you._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You better._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I do! Gosh!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Sheesh, PMSing much?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No. _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Freddie's in a bad mood. Freddie's in a bad mood. Freddie's in a bad mood. Freddie's in a bad mood._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Would you please stop?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Gosh, what's your problem? One second you're fine, the next you're more moody than both of our mothers combined._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Whatever._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Alright, let's be serious. What's going on, Fredward?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I don't wanna talk about it. I just had a bad thought._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Tell me later?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Maybe, we'll see._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Fredward.<em>

_Sam,_

* * *

><p><em>Fine, I'll tell you later. For now, bye.<em>

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Bye._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><strong>Ahaha, getting back to the angst. I finally brought the story back to what I wanted it to be about originally. It just kinda came to me O:)<strong>

_**So guys, I wanna know more about you:**_

**In your reviews this time, here's what I want you to do. I want you to, 1, tell me what you liked about this chapter, what you would've changed, and what you want to happen next. I then want you to tell me your favorite color, favorite animal, favorite funny word, favorite thing about Spencer, and what you think Sam and Freddie would name their kids if they had twins; a boy and a girl. **

**In return I'll answer all the questions as well :D **

**Lots of love!**

**-ZuEra**


	14. iMake Plans

**Hey all! I got some great reviews, for which I thank you (: I absolutely love hearing from you guys. This chapter is really  confusing, for those of you who aren't in my head (which I do believe is all of you). I'm just plotting out the companion story in my head. I'm posting soon, I swear! **

_**Anyway, I promised to answer all of the questions that I asked before, so here they are (:**_

**What I liked about the last chapter: The mysteriousness of course! You all know that I'm definitely into mysteriousness XD**

**What I didn't particularly love: I feel like it's weird when they don't address the notes, but then weird when they do… It was a bit sloppy.**

**What I want to happen next: Haha, a lot more drama of course!**

**My favorite color: Red**

**Favorite animal: Jackalope (you know I found out this year that they aren't real!)**

**Favorite funny word: Gigolo hahaha (it's so funny!)**

**Favorite thing about Spencer: He's such a kid :D My history teacher last year seriously reminded me of him. 28 years old, wore skinny jeans and Converse, was seriously loopy and funny…yeahh…**

**What I think Sam and Freddie would name their twins: Lillian Thorn Benson and Jack Curtis Benson. I think that they sound very much like names Freddie would like, but with twists that Sam added (:**

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Chin up; we'll find him.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

It's almost hopeless. Do you know how hard this will be?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Don't worry about it. You've got me, don't you, loser?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Yeah, my one reassurance.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Do I sense sarcasm?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

No, you're a big help. As weird as it is, I mean it.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Wow… I didn't see that coming. Um, glad to help Fredward.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Yeah… Thanks.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Welcome, nub. Anytime.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

I…don't know what to say.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Well, think of something. I got nothing.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Okay, well… Have you asked your mom about Saturday yet?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

You think I really ask my mom about these kinds of things?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Well, San Francisco isn't exactly close, so I'd thought maybe.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

True, but my mom doesn't really give a shit remember?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Not necessarily true. But okay. So, you sure you don't wanna tell Carly about this?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

I don't like keeping secrets from Carls, but she'll be in Yakima for the weekend anyway, so does it really matter?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Yeah, I guess that's true. Good point.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

You ask your mom yet?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

No way. I'm gonna have to think of a diversion; get her out of town so she won't know.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

I can take care of the diversion. Just make sure you keep your mouth shut to her.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Alright, thanks. Won't be a problem.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Alright. See you in APUSH.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Oh okay. Bye (:

-Freddie

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said at the beginning, this chapter was probably a bit confusing. Maybe you have some theories? I'd love to hear them! It'll all be explained in my companion story entitled... Well wait, I won't give the title. Don't want any title-stealers (; Haha.<strong>

**Review!**

**Love always!**

**-ZuEra**

**(My boyfriend says it with a funny accent!)**


	15. iGot it All Worked Out

**Hey... So... Don't murder me. I know it's been way too long. But I mean it when I say that school's wearing me down. Time's just been flying so fast. But that's no excuse, I know. **

**But hey this is important. I think this story is coming to a close. The next chapter will probably be the last, sadly :(  
>BUT on the bright side, I'm ready to start the new story :D I'll upload the first chapter tomorrow, if possible, okay? (: I really hope that you'll all check it out!<strong>

**As far as this chapter goes...it's very bittersweet, but mostly sweet (the bitter comes from my sadness that it's ending).**

**Disclaimer- iDo not own iCarly, but this story; it's mine :') **

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Hey_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Sup. How goes it?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ It goes…good(:_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Really? Good to hear. You seemed pretty bummed out when we got back._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ I was. But then I realized that it doesn't matter what my dad does or says, or thinks. HE doesn't matter. I have this whole great life right hear in Seattle. It's just... I really have nothing to complain about, do I?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ That's a good way to think of it… You inspire me, Fredface._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Thanks. …I think._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah, it was a compliment. …I think… Yeah, yeah it was._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ So what's with Gibby and Carly lately?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Gibby and Carly? Yeah, I guess they have been acting a little odd. Ya know…cutesy…_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Exactly. I wonder what's going on…_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Yeah. You know what we should do?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Oh boy… What?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Spy on them! _

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ No way! That's an invasion of privacy!_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ C'mon! You can set up one of your techy camera things, and we can leave them alone and wait for them to do something!_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Ew no! I don't wanna see Gibby and Carly doing __anything__._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh ease up you pervert. They aren't gonna do anything._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Fine, fine. We'll see, okay?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ I had a feeling you'd give in._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Mhm… How could I say no to you, sweetie?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Do I sense sarcasm?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Nah, I really couldn't say no to you. So I guess that means I should take you out for that steak you're always asking about. Steak and a smoothie? How's that sound?_

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Hm… I'll think about it._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ What? Seriously? _

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Oh chill out, of course that sounds good. Would I ever turn down steak?_

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Shoulda known._

_-Freddie_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ You're buying the steak buy the way._

_-Sam_

* * *

><p><em>Sam,<em>

_ Of course I am. Wouldn't have it any other way, Puckett. See you later?_

* * *

><p><em>Freddie,<em>

_ Later loser (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for this chapter (: I think they're really sweet. And Sam's finally getting that night out for steak with Freddie that she's been talking about all through the story. Hopefully that'll all go well. And Carly and Gibby? Haha, idk why I put that in there. Just cuz (; <strong>

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, as well as the companion story! Please read it, guys! Please! :D :D :D**

**Love always!**

**-ZuEra**


	16. iAnd You, You and I

**Hello, loves. I am ever so proud-and sad-to present the very last chapter of iCan't Say it to Your Face. This story has been so amazing to write, and you all have been the best readers ever. I love you guys! **

**But here's the good news. After I post this, I'll be posting the first chapter of the companion story. Look out for it, alright? It's gonna be called iGotta Be Somebody. I figured it was most appropriate to start the new one at the time that this ended. Please check it out guys, I think you'll really like it (:**

**Disclaimer: iDon't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Freddio.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Princess,

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

What up?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Nothing really. Getting planning out my mom's surprise party.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Oh, right, her birthday, right?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

That's correct. You're coming, right?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Do I have to?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Well I'd like you to. Besides, we've gotta tell her sometime.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Well why ruin her birthday with the news?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

I know you're just stalling—you don't really care that much.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Very true, I don't. And of course I'm stalling—you think I want her to have a spazz attack all over me?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Come on, maybe you'll be surprised. Maybe she'll like that idea?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Yeah, and maybe Spencer will start acting his age.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Somebody's scared (;

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Yeah, Gibby. Of me.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Not what I meant.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Speaking of which, Carly says she has no feelings whatsoever for Gibby.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Gibby has feelings for Carly though.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Yeah. They should just go out. Let's meddle.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

No way. Just let thing's work themselves out for once.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Alright.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

…Are you being honest?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Aren't I always honest with you, Fredsauce?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

I am no longer in association with you. You…meddler…

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Leave the nicknames to me, Fredduccini.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Whatever you say.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

That's right.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

You'll be ready tonight right?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Of course. All dressed nice for your mommy's little party…

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Alright. Well, I'll see you there?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Yeah, you will. See what I do for you?

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

I guess you must really care (;

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Don't say it with so much sarcasm. Of course I care.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Oh… Okay. I didn't see that one coming.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Well, it did. So suck it up.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

You know, you're pretty amazing.

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

Yeah, I know. Back at ya, Nub.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Thanks. See you tonight?

-Freddie

* * *

><p>Freddie,<p>

See you then.

-Sam

* * *

><p>Sam,<p>

Goodbye, Beautiful.

* * *

><p>Oh, cut the mushy crap, Benson.<p>

**Ah... I wanna cry. I loved writing this, I really did. Haha and I thought the ending was pretty appropriate as well. Thank you to all who reviewed-thank you to all who read at all. I love you guys (': **

**Remember, check out iGotta Be Somebody. You know you wanna (;**

**One last thing guys...**

**Do you want an epilogue for this story? **

**If you do, just say the word and I'll type one up (:**

**Reviews? Please? For my last chapter?**

**Love always!**

**-ZuEra**


End file.
